


Sépia

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Midlife Crisis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: No sábado mais tedioso, achou uma caixa no guarda-roupa; e por um segundo, foi jovem de novo.





	Sépia

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita para o Desafio do Minilipa da Panelinha da Limonada. O desafio eram fanfics com até 999 palavras. O tema era cores e a sorteada para mim foi, ora, ora, ora, sépia. Espero que gostem!

Cinquenta anos separavam a pequena película do espelho na parede. Se olhasse com atenção, conseguia ver as décadas escorrendo, enchendo-lhe o corpo de excessos e curvas — estas que, sob o mais curioso dos toques, comportavam-se de maneira amolecida. Quando sozinho, ouvia com muito mais força o cantar das juntas, músculos e ossos em harmonizada agonia… E a cabeça, máquina velha, engasgava-se com freqüência na tentativa de continuar funcionando, mantendo vivas as memórias e as saudades.

Encontrara a caixa de papelão no fundo do guarda-roupa, cavado em razão de ócio e tempo livre; dedinhos acostumados com o movimento frenético das canetas e papéis não aceitavam a derrota assim, de graça. Ali, ninadas pelo manto da poeira, tendo as traças como única companhia, estavam cartas — uma em rabiscos infantis, outra no arrastar de uma caligrafia já tomada pelo cansaço —, a aliança de uma derrota, um sapatinho de crochê, uma agenda, um estimado caderno de receitas... E películas; rolos e mais rolos delas, em cores amarronzadas e cheias de rostinhos sorridentes onde as manchas não tinham cravado território.

— Estão meio danificados, os negativos — dissera a moça que trabalhava na gráfica da esquina, sem encará-lo nos olhos. Mastigava chiclete de boca aberta. — Não sei se dá para revelar. Você pode voltar aqui mais tarde, se quiser...

Contra as luzes amareladas da casa, ele observou cada um dos negativos, tentando ligar imagens a memórias. Com o telefone na mão, aquele que Nair insistia em tentar ensiná-lo a usar, mesmo quando ficara claro que nunca aprenderia — principalmente por não querer —, fez algumas ligações, deslizando os dedos pelos contatos da antiga caderneta com adorar quase religioso. Sentia-se tão empolgado como uma criança na noite de natal; e então, murchinho como ela mesma ao descobrir a não-existência do Papai Noel.

— _Ah, você e o Carlos Alberto? Eu lembro de algumas coisas, mas desse dia aí que você está perguntando, não. Por que me ligou para isso?_

_— Carlos Alberto? Aquele manco da perna direita? Triste aquele acidente, né... Mas esse dia aí que você está falando não tenho lembrança não. Desculpa._

_— Você olhou na minha cara e me prometeu que nunca mais me incomodaria de novo. Não sei se ficou velho o suficiente para se esquecer, mas eu ainda me lembro._

_— Ah, o Carlos Alberto, aquele que você era carne e unha? Claro que lembro. Mas não sei de qual foto você tá falando não..._

Seria possível que uma memória se derretesse na cabeça de tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo? Ou estaria ficando louco? Se fosse como um daqueles computadores que Nair costumava usar, podia apenas chutar-se para pegar no tranco... As subsequentes mensagens de caixa postal lhe vieram como um alento. Ao fim, jogou o celular para um canto qualquer, de onde nunca devia tê-lo resgatado.

Experimentou suas velhas roupas, observando-se nas poucas que conseguiu fazer entrar. Espirrou um pouco de alergia a mofo. Com a pinça, puxou para fora da cabeleira todos os fios brancos, odiando mais do que nunca as entradas fundas que sua testa fazia no couro cabeludo. Costumava rir para a sorte que lhe salvara da completa calvície. Agora não sabia... Cutucou as linhas já cravadas a ferro na pele, fazendo caretas para seu reflexo, engoliu o orgulho para pegar de novo o tal celular.

— _Máscaras para a face? —_ a voz de Nair era sempre um sopro de cor em seu mundinho pálido, servindo de trilha sonora para o jeito com que ninava o sapatinho de crochê em sua mão livre. _— Por que isso agora?_

Não sabia. Espremeu com fúria todos os cravos pretos do nariz, e também aqueles nunca antes reparados nas maçãs do rosto, e fez a barba — danando-se a promessa de deixá-la crescer para atuar como Papai Noel para as crianças do orfanato no final do ano. Lixou a sola dos pés, arrancando todos aqueles tufos de cabelos cinzas, e também arrancou a trilha de fios que unia suas sobrancelhas em um só coração.

Desencravando as unhas do dedão, xingou alto, e resmungou ao tentar arrancar na marra as peles descascadas dos lábios. Talvez o ócio não estivesse mesmo lhe fazendo bem; a vida não era tão simples quanto as fiéis contas matemáticas. Tentou de novo entrar nas antigas roupas, como se no espaço de uma hora todos os quilos extras tivessem saído correndo, e jogou-as para o ar no consecutivo fracasso. Ao fim, deitou-se de novo na cama, alisando com carinho os rolos de negativos. Esperava.

Enxergava rostos nos padrões de gesso que formavam o teto, do qual presenciara a construção. Ajudara até mesmo mexer a massa branca e bebê com a espátula… Mas ao tentar, não conseguiu resgatar a sensação desagradável do gesso por trás das unhas. E essa pequena gota no oceano daquela tarde de sábado foi o suficiente para causar um terremoto. Vazou pelos olhos, da mesma forma que o tempo vazara por seus dedos. Inevitável.

— Que foi? — Já era noite quando Carlos Alberto entrou de novo no quarto, cheirando a juventude e tinner, os cabelos salpicados de pó e madeira. — Que bagunça é essa?

— Não finja que não está feliz. É seu ambiente natural…

O sorriso era tão genuíno quanto aquele que Carlos sempre lhe dava quando pequeno; um de seus maiores presentes. Os lábios tinham gosto de suor e mundo.

— Não fuja do assunto. Que houve?

Não respondeu. Sentou-se na borda da cama, de frente para o espelho no guarda-roupa, e as gorduras colecionadas caindo sob sua virilha. Teria que cortar as cervejas. Carlos Alberto engatinhou para sentar-se atrás de si, beijando-lhe o pescoço, e por um segundo, o reflexo foi todo Sepia. Como um dia congelado no tempo… Uma felicidade eterna e fugaz.

— Nada. — Recostou-se contra o corpo quente e sujo e fechou os olhos, suspirando. As mãos do amante envolveram-lhe a cintura, e não as impediu. Até as juntas pararam de cantar. — Não é nada não.


End file.
